callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Tap
Double Tap is a second tier perk in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, it is also featured as a Throwback Basic Training in Call of Duty: WWII, that decreases the delay between bullets by one third of the original delay, effectively increasing rate of fire by 33%. It has no practical effect on most semi-automatic weapons and to players who do not have a fast trigger finger (such as the SVT-40, G3, or M14). Some slower firing weapons such as the M1 Garand and the M1014 may benefit noticeably from this perk. Weapons that benefit most from the perk include Bolt Action Rifles, as the cycling of their bolts is increased, leading to a higher rate of fire from the weapon. Pump action shotguns benefit also, as the rate at which the shotgun is pumped is increased. Due to a firecap being input on pistols and semi-automatic rifles (at 625 RPM) in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, Double Tap is heightened in usage, as Double Tap allows the player to fire close to the original values of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Double Tap functions best on slow firing automatic weapons with high damage. Examples of this are the M60E4 and the DP-28. It can also be used to a certain extent on weapons with already high rates of fire such as the P90 and the PPSh-41, to create weapons with incredible amounts of fire power. A disadvantage of the perk is that it can increase the recoil on guns, which can make them uncontrollable. For this reason, it may be advisable to get as close as possible to the enemy before firing, in order to have the largest chance of hitting them. Steady Aim can be used in conjunction with Double Tap to help reduce the recoil when hip firing. Another disadvantage is that it empties a weapon's magazine faster and uses up more ammunition. Because of this, Bandolier is an advised perk to have with Double Tap, to compensate. Old School Mode Double Tap appears in Old School Mode as one of the six perks available. *Backlot - Found at the inside corner towards the northeast of the center building, near the W1200 and R700. *Bog - Found on the road at the westernmost part of the map, near the RPD and Frag Grenade. *Chinatown - Found at the intersection of the road perpendicular to the grassy area, in front of the two storey fish market building, next to the M249 SAW. *Creek - Found next to the westernmost building at the westernmost end of the map, near the MP5. *Overgrown - Found in the barn at the eastern edge of the map, near the Barrett .50cal. *Showdown - Found on the northern balcony. *Vacant - Found in the center of the map. *Wet Work - Found underneath a tower towards the northern end of the map. Call of Duty: WWII Double Tap returns in Call of Duty: WWII as a Basic Training that is limited to be used in the Throwback Moshpit. The Basic Training increase the player's weapons' fire rate and improve their hip-fire accuracy. Gallery Double Tap Model MWR.png|The model of the perk in Create-a-Class. Trivia *Double Tap has an effect on the turrets of Tanks in Call of Duty: World at War. *Like the Deep Impact perk, the Call of Duty: World at War ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered icons show the complete cartridges being fired, instead of just the bullets. *While the rate of pumping on pump action shotguns is increased, the first pump after a reload remains at the same speed as before. *Double Tap is a reference to the shooting technique of the same name. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: WWII Basic Trainings